coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7373 (8th July 2010)
Plot Natasha suggests to Nick that they should get a flat together but Nick's evasive. Cheryl tells Lloyd that she's going to look for another job to support her and Russ. Mary and Hayley set off in the motor home to look at wedding venues. Leanne's pleased to have Carla back and fills her in on the gossip, telling her how Nick's got the factory up and running again in temporary premises. Sean tells the girls about seeing the paperwork for Nick's Knicks. Nick tells the factory girls he's pleased with their work and he's going to give them all a bonus at the end of the week. Ciaran tells Michelle what a great chef he is and persuades her to let him come round and cook for her that evening. Trevor gives Janice a present from South Africa - a wooden elephant inscribed with the name "Janis". Michelle suggests that Sean emails Violet pretending to be Liz in order to find out how Dylan is doing. Audrey confides in Gail about how much Lewis means to her and she never thought she'd find love again at her time of life. Gail's happy for her. Mary takes Hayley to a posh hotel. The manager shows them round and Mary railroads Hayley into booking her wedding there. Chris turns up looking for Cheryl. She agrees to talk to him and they drive off leaving Lloyd looking after Russ. Carla heads into the makeshift factory. She's impressed but Nick makes it clear it's his business now and she's not welcome. Carla's furious. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Chris Gray - Will Thorp (Credited as "Will Thorpe") Guest cast *Manager - Charlie Dickinson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Turners Joinery *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen and balcony *Shawbrooke Country House Hotel - Mallard Suite, foyer and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla returns and is shocked to discover Nick is back in business; Sean urges Michelle and Ciaran to go on a date; and Chris tracks down Cheryl at Streetcars, where Lloyd watches on helplessly as they attempt to reconcile. (Note: This billing was printed against Episode 7374 in an error caused by World Cup schedule changes.) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,160,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2010 episodes